The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and/or to a semiconductor device including a one-time programmable device.
Non-volatile memory devices are classified into one-time programmable (OTP) device and multi-time programmable (MTP) device according to a limit on the number of programming times. The OTP device is referred to a memory that is one-time programmable only, i.e., where additional programming is not available, on a circuit. The OTP device includes fuse, anti-fuse, and e-fuse types. Since it is impossible to erase the programmed data without an additional apparatus, only one-time programming is available to the OTP device.
For the characteristics stated above, OTP devices are used as devices having an improved security function and high-performance, and OTP devices have been increasingly in demand.